


stay with me

by akabane514



Series: haikyuu!! short stories [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again, Heartwrenching, I dont know what to tag, M/M, Sad Ending, Short Story, Stay Hydrated, XD, byebye, love them both, oopie dasie, probably, sorry Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabane514/pseuds/akabane514
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto are both undercover spies and Bokuto got shot in the line of duty.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: haikyuu!! short stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780603
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> SONG OF THE STORYYYYYYY >>> Hold On by Chord Overstreet
> 
> also, this story has nothing to do with their undercover job but more of the shooting scene, just to clarify.

Sure Akaashi has thought about how it's like to kiss him, the love of his life. 

He imagined it would be after one of them told the other how they felt. He thought about the flowers and the trees that would surround them as they leaned in to seal the deal. 

He should feel butterflies in his stomach and the fireworks behind him. 

Or perhaps they would still be in their house and he should be making pancakes while hearing Bokuto telling him to hurry up because he's hungry. 

Or perhaps he would kiss him in the little bookstore they frequented. They would be sitting at their usual corner and Akaashi would be smiling and trying not laugh out loud and then all of a sudden, their eyes would meet. They would then seize this chance and let their lips touch. 

But no, it had to be like this. It had to be on this cold, dark alley floor behind some building he didn't care to remember. It had to be on the cold concrete floor which he has never bothered to take note of. 

"...28...29...30...31..." he pushed and he pushed, "Koutarou, please." He bent down to desperately try to find any sign of heartbeat. "Please, Koutarou, breathe for me. Stay. Stay with me please!"

He could hear the sound of the gun ringing again and again in his ear.

It's like a never ending nightmare he can't escape from.

_Why couldn't it have been me?_

He could feel tears falling while he so desperately try to find a rhythm to perform CPR on his partner.

 _Oh Koutarou,_ he thought.

He thought about all the times when he was so close to telling him how he feels about him. 

He was so _so close_ to telling him just how much he loves him. 

He remembers the time Koutarou almost set the microwave on fire by heating up milk in a metal cup.

He remembers the time when their hands brushed against each other.

He remembers the time when he could recite the entire movie "Frozen" together because Koutarou made them watch it together multiple times, too many times in his opinion, during their off days.

He remembers the time where Koutarou would fall asleep halfway during a movie but would always insist that Akaashi promise that he wouldn't turn off the tv until the movie ended. This is also why Akaashi is the only one who can recite Frozen while Koutarou always asked him how he did that not knowing it was his fault.

He remembers Koutarou's habit of rambling about owls. 

He remembers how they would stay up until 4am to just talk about everything and anything. 

He remembers the times where he would beg Akaashi to stay by his side. While he was sick, while he was crying about sad endings in movies, while he had friend troubles and while he just didn't feel like being alone. There were so _so many_ instances where he wanted Akaashi's next to him. 

He hated being alone and since Akaashi was his only roommate, he often requested for his company.

He started panicking when he realised that Bokuto wasn't opening his eyes. 

He was feeling every word you could think of. 

Flustered. Unnerved. Agitated. Shaken.

 _DAMN IT KOUTAROU,_ he screamed in his head. _WHY DID YOU JUMP IN FRONT OF ME? IT COULD HAVE BEEN ME INSTEAD._

_Please Koutarou, please stay with me. Just this once, listen to me. Please, stay by my side._

_I need you, right now more than ever._


End file.
